xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby-Doo
The Main Character of the Scooby-Doo Universe. Career Scooby has joined Shaggy in taking odd jobs, for extra cash, and other times when he's forced to take an actual profession to support himself when Mystery Inc. decide to take a hiatus, and can't slack off as usual. This is a list of them: * Junior detectives-for-hire: Contrary to the above, when the gang was in their preadolescence, they worked out of a clubhouse, calling themselves the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency, and charged a minimal fee for their services in solving the mysteries in their hometown of Coolsville. (APNSD) * Actor: Scooby got the role of Sandy Duncan's dog, after solving the case at Mammoth Studios. (TNSDMovies: Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde) * Carnival owner: Scooby, along with the rest of the gang, was given a share of Dick Van Dyke's carnival, after saving it from going under. (TNSDMovies: The Haunted Carnival) * Construction worker: He, Shaggy, and Fred took questionable jobs at a construction site. (TSDS: High Rise Hair Raiser) * Freelance journalist: Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy, and Daphne became freelance journalists, forming the second incarnation of the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency. (TNS&SDS, TNSDMysteries) * Gym teacher: He, Shaggy, and Scrappy were hired as gym teachers at Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls, or so they believed. (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) * Co-racecar driver. (Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf) * Aiport customs: He and worked in customs at an airport during the break-up of Mystery Inc., but were fired when they ate all the confiscated cheese. (Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island) * Detective: He, Shaggy, and Scrappy worked for Shaggy's uncle Fearless Shagaford at the Fearless Detective Agency. (The Scooby & Scrappy Doo Puppy Hour) Additionally, Scooby assisted Shaggy when he was a paper boy, by unloading the delivered papers into his bike's basket. When the gang discovered Shaggy's boss stole his bike chain to work his counterfeiting machine, Shaggy quit, and so did Scooby. (APNSD: A Bicycle Built for Boo!) Physical Appearance Scooby is brown from head to toe with several distinctive black spots on his upper body. He is generally a quadruped, but displays bipedal 'human' characteristics occasionally. Scooby also has opposable thumbs and can use his front paws like hands. He has a black nose and wears an off-yellow, diamond shaped-tagged blue-green collar with an "SD" (his initials) and has four toes on each foot and unlike other dogs, Scooby only has one pad on the sole of each of his feet. Scooby has a fully prehensile tail he can use to swing from or press buttons. Both his head and tail are malleable and useful as a communication aid or creating a distraction. What's New Scooby-Doo? In 2002, following the successes of the Cartoon Network reruns, the direct to video franchise, and the first feature film, Scooby-Doo ''returned to Saturday morning for the first time in 17 years with ''What's New, Scooby-Doo?, which aired on Kids' WB from 2002 until 2006. Produced by Warner Bros. Animation, the show follows the format of the original series but places it in the 21st century, featuring a heavy promotion of modern technology (computers, DVD, the Internet, cell phones) and culture. Beginning with this series, Frank Welker took over as Scooby's voice actor, while continuing to provide the voice of Fred as well. Casey Kasem returned as Shaggy, on the condition that the character be depicted as a vegetarian like Kasem himself. Grey DeLisle continued to voice of Daphne, and former Facts of Life star Mindy Cohn voiced Velma. The series was produced by Chuck Sheetz, who had worked on The Simpsons. [] Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster The Mystery, Inc. gang travel to Loch Ness in Scotland to see the famous Blake Castle, the home of Daphne Blake's Scottish ancestors as well as her cousin, Shannon. The castle grounds are home to the first annual Highland Games, composed of many traditional Scottish sports. When they arrive, Shannon informs them that the castle has recently been terrorized by the Loch Ness Monster. Shannon says she has seen the monster and it is indeed real, a position shared by Del Chillman, the Loch Ness Monster enthusiast and amateur cryptozoologist, and Professor Fiona Pembrooke, a scientist who has stalked her whole career on proving the monster exists. Taking the opposite end of the argument are Colin and Angus Haggart, their father Lachlan, local competitors in the games, and Sir Ian Locksley, the head judge of the games (as well as director of the Scottish natural history museum). Locksley and Pembrooke share a mutual hatred for each other (she was Ian's research assistant at his museum until he fired her for spending too much time on the Loch Ness Monster's trail). That night, Scooby and Shaggy are chased by the monster, and destroy the playing field in the process. Velma discovers that the Loch Ness Monster tracks head into town instead of the loch. The next day, the gang and Shannon travel to Drumnadrochit. After enlisting the help of the Haggarty's to rebuild the field, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Shannon take Professor Pembrooke's boat, filled up with out of date research equipment, to search for the Loch Ness Monster by sea, while Shaggy and Scooby take the Mystery Machine and search by land. While Shaggy is distracted, a hand switches a sign on the road leading to Shaggy getting lost. Both groups are attacked by the Loch Ness Monster, which is seemingly in two places at once. After returning the badly damaged boat back to Professor Pembrooke, the gang discovers Sir Ian has taken it upon himself to patrol the waters with a high-tech ship to prevent any further "peculiarities," as he is still not convinced of the monster's existence. On Locksley's ship, the gang and Shannon find something deep in the loch using sonar equipment. They take Locksley's mini-subdown to investigate. In the water, the gang is attacked by the Loch Ness Monster, but is saved by a large magnet claw on the ship (before reaching the surface, the Loch Ness Monster knocks the submarine's sonar camera off of its hull). When they return to Blake Castle, they find Del sleeping in the Mystery Machine, who explains his van has been stolen. Later, the Loch Ness Monster chases the gang, Shannon, and Del into a bog, where it is revealed to simply be a canvas covering Chillman’s van. Fred deduces the Loch Ness Monster to be a decoy, and sets up a trap to catch the real one. Fred sends Shaggy and Scooby out on the loch to act as bait, while he and Del prepare to use nets to surround the cove capture the Loch Ness Monster. A large fog appears, blocking visual contact with Shaggy and Scooby. Making matters worse, Locksley’s crew mutinies because they want to capture and sell the Loch Ness Monster, and capture Daphne and Shannon. The Loch Ness Monster attacks Shaggy and Scooby, chasing them out of the cove. Locksley’s ship attaches to the nets, dragging Del and Fred with it. The crew attempts to harpoon the Loch Ness Monster, but Daphne and Shannon distract them long enough to make them miss. Just as the Loch Ness Monster is about to attack Del and Fred, Daphne captures it by using the ship’s magnetic claw. All of a sudden, a second Loch Ness Monster appears and gives chase to Shaggy and Scooby, but falls into a previously set trap. This monster is revealed to be a huge puppet controlled by the Haggart brothers, and the one Daphne captured is revealed to be a home-made submarine operated by Professor Pembrooke. Pembrooke used a secret entrance in her boat to go into the Loch Ness Monster and operate it. She also hired the Haggart brothers to man the second monster, but Angus and Colin reveal that they just wanted to do it as a prank. Velma explains that Pembrooke’s plan was to use her machine to convince Locksley the real monster existed, and enlists his aide in finding it. The next day, the games begin on schedule, but Locksley calls everyone to his ship to look at new pictures of the monster that his mini-sub's sunken (and yet obviously still working) camera had taken, at a depth well below what a ramshackle home-made submarine like Pembrooke's could survive. These, plus three other photos that Pembrooke had taken several days earlier finally convinces him the monster may actually exist. The film ends with the gang leaving Blake Castle, during which Velma admits that she's actually glad they didn't find out whether or not the Loch Ness Monster is real - her reason being, "Some mysteries are best left unsolved." The final scene shows Scooby briefly seeing what may be the real Loch Ness Monster swimming by them in the water. Scooby Doo and Kiss Rock and Roll Mystery Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are traveling to an amusement park called Kiss World to see Kiss at their big Halloween concert and solve a mystery, mostly because Daphne has a crush on Paul Stanley (Starchild), much to Fred's jealousy. After Scooby and the gang arrive, security guard Delilah Domino refuses to let them in. So they sneak in and are caught by Delilah. However at that moment Kiss arrives and after the gang explains that they are there to help, they tell her the kids are free to stay. However Gene Simmons (The Demon) is against Scooby and the gang staying, because when Scooby and Shaggy first saw him, Scooby squirted him with a water gun. Soon Shaggy and Scooby are chased by a scary witch, luckily Kiss comes to their aid. They tell the gang that the witch is called the Crimson Witch and she has been terrorizing the park for a while and they need her gone before the concert. A strange woman named Chikara says that the witch is from an alternate universe called KISSteria and plans to use the black diamond that Kiss uses in their song "Detroit Rock City" to summon a monster called The Destroyer to destroy the earth, which Velma finds hard to believe. The gang must stop the witch. They grab the diamond and use it to trap the witch. However the witch chases them through a portal to KISSteria to get the diamond. She manages to get it and unleash The Destroyer, but the gang and Kiss arrive to stop The Destroyer. While Kiss rocks out at their concert, Scooby and his friends use a spaceship to destroy The Destroyer. After The Destroyer is defeated, Scooby and the gang return to Earth, where they wake up believing that the witch gas caused them all to have a hallucination. They unmask the witch who is really Delilah who says the diamond was a priceless diamond. Later, Starchild gives Daphne a kiss right in front of Fred. Daphne then gives Fred a kiss, much to his delight. The Demon gives Shaggy and Scooby a smile. Shaggy and Scooby then see Kiss fly away with the diamond. Shaggy asks Scooby if they should tell Velma about what they saw. However, Scooby suggests they do not, stating "Why rock her world?" Category:DC Universe Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Title Characters Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Magic Users Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Scooby-Doo Universe Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:American Dad Universe Category:Armor Users Category:Cybernaut Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Crossdresser Category:Archaeologist Category:Actors Category:Earthling Category:Tail Category:Cowards Category:Disguise Category:Sarcasm Category:Detective Category:Puppet Master Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Enhanced Eating Category:Gladiators Category:Luck Category:Royalty Category:Egyptian Category:Chosen Ones Category:Soccer Players Category:Baseball Players Category:Basketball Players Category:Father Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Surfers Category:Wings Category:Dragons Category:Depowered Category:Flight Category:Transformation Category:Sidekicks Category:Body Switch Category:Escape Artist Category:Animals Category:Man Category:Male Category:Canines Category:Male Category:Male Category:Male